A shoe is typically constructed having a sole having an outsole, a midsole, and an insert. A shoe is also typical constructed with an upper attached to the sole of the shoe. The upper is typically manufactured from a flexible material such as leather or canvas, while the sole is constructed from a more impact attenuating material than the upper (e.g., rubber). However, the process of affixing the upper to the sole is a potentially laborious and difficult task for a traditional shoe. Additionally, errors and other unintentional results may occur during this joining of the sole and upper. Further, a junction that is created between the upper and the sole may provide discomfort to a wearer and/or may produce a weak portion of the resulting typical shoe.